


Stay Out (Quiet Me)

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: “I didn’t /say/ you could come in!” Junkrat says, close to shrieking. “This is my room, get out.”“Nah,” Roadhog replies, yawning and rubbing the back of his neck.Junkrat makes a pathetic, annoyed noise and then he’s right up in Roadhog’s face.





	Stay Out (Quiet Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt "Quiet Me."

Part of their arrangement is that Junkrat gets his own room when they have a place to stay, and under no circumstances is Roadhog supposed to try and enter his room without him expressly giving the all clear for him to do so.

Roadhog thought it was weird, thought that Junkrat just valued his space and was worried Roadhog might try to off him if he got the chance.

After their first night in adjacent rooms, Roadhog finds out why Junkrat wants his own space.

He cries.

There’s the usual clanking and clacking of him messing with shit, pulling things apart to scavenge parts, then putting new shit together from it. Sometimes the activity lasts into the wee hours of the morning, but it’s always after Junkrat settles down for the night that the sobbing comes.

It’s not choked. He doesn’t try to hold back at all, and it carries through the wall, waking Roadhog from his light sleep every night.

Every night, he lies there until the sniffing and sobbing dies down to a soft whimper, barely audible through the wall, then there’s silence once Junkrat finally falls asleep.

Roadhog follows soon after, and doesn’t say anything the next morning. What his boss does alone in his room isnone of his business.

Until he starts to feel like it /is/ his business.

Which is an annoying, because it still isn’t. And he doesn’t want it to be. But Junkrat’s crying waking him up every night as they remain in civilization begins to grate on his nerves and he just wants it to stop, and as far as he knows there’s three ways to get someone to stop crying: tell them to stop, kill them, or comfort them.

He tries the first one, bangs on the wall and yells at Junkrat to shut the hell up. Junkrat quiets long enough to tell him to go fuck himself, and a few minutes later, once he wasn’t insulting Roadhog’s mother, he falls asleep without crying again.

Well. He didn’t feel better. Which was crap.

The next morning, Junkrat doesn’t say anything. The only sign that Roadhog had broken their unspoken rule of not acknowledging Junkrat’s ritual is that Junkrat books their rooms with a buffer in the middle. Roadhog doesn’t hear him as clearly anymore, but he /knows/ Junkrat is crying and it aggravates him as much as hearing it himself. Telling him to shut up hadn’t worked, so Roadhog skips over the killing option and decides that if he /really wants peace,/ then he’s going to /have to comfort Junkrat/.

If he can get past the door without being blown up. He waits until he can hear the faint wail of a sob, then leaves his room and slowly plods two doors over to knock on Junkrat’s door.

The crying from within quiets to a sniffle, and he hears Junkrat’s uneven shuffle move to look out the peep hole.

“Fuck off, mate, I gave us a buffer room. What more do you want?” Junkrat’s voice is thick with unshed tears and he can hear that his nose is runny and stopped up even through the door.

“I want you to stop,” Roadhog replies through the door.

There’s silence, and then an indignant, “fuck off, never bothered you before. Do I need to get you your own floor? Or four rooms between us?” Junkrat scoffs and Roadhog shakes his head.

“Let me in,” he demands, softening his voice a bit so that it didn’t sound quite so menacing even through the mask.

There’s shifting on the other side of the door, metal scraping across the floor and clanking against itself. Finally, Roadhog hears the locks give way, and Junkrat opens the door a sliver, his nose red and his eye shining moistly in the dim light of the hallway.

“What?” He asks, sounding put out by the interruption.

Roadhog presses his hand against the door and forces his way in, ducking to avoid the door jamb.

There’s a pile of traps and bombs by the door, and when Roadhog straightens, his head conks Junkrat’s compression mine clamped to the ceiling.

“Why do you cry all the time?” He asks, dismissing the small armory and walking further into the room.

“I didn’t /say/ you could come in!” Junkrat says, close to shrieking. “This is my room, get out.”

“Nah,” Roadhog replies, yawning and rubbing the back of his neck.

Junkrat makes a pathetic, annoyed noise and then he’s right up in Roadhog’s face.

“Get. Out,” he says forcefully, prodding Roashog’s stomach and glaring up at him.

Roadhog takes the opportunity to scoop Junkrat up and the turns to walk over to the bed. He collapses on his back with a groan, Junkrat struggling against his chest and stomach and threatening him with the explosives on his vest. He really means it. He’ll kill them both.

Roadhog snorts and raises his hand that wasn’t trapping Junkrat against him to begin petting his hair.

The first stroke slows him down, and the second one makes Junkrat freeze. Roadhog doesn’t look down at him, but he feels the wetness against his chest, the shuddering inhale, and he loosens his arm so that Junkrat cans breathe properly.

“Go to sleep,” Roadhog tells him. “Whatever it is isn’t worth the lost sleep,” he rumbles, continuing to pet Junkrat as he quietly sobs against his chest.

Well. This wasn’t what he had been expecting. And Junkrat was /still/ crying.

Roadhog’s almost gone to sleep when Junkrat speaks.

“A bed reminds me of home,” he tells Roadhog.

Roadhog grunts like he doesn’t buy it. Why would a bed remind him of their town? No one really had beds there. Just blankets over spring frames, if they were lucky.

“Not… not the town,” Junkrat corrects him. “Me real home… with me mum.”

That… that made more sense.

Roadhog tightens his arm around Junkrat.

“S’the only time I felt safe,” he says, so softly Roadhog isn’t sure he’s meant to hear it.

Sometimes he forgets how young Junkrat is. Sometimes he makes him feel so old and jaded.

“You’re safe now,” Roadhog points out, his hand still petting Junkrat’s hair.

Junkrat lets out a soft giggle and shifts around to get comfortable on Roadhog’s stomach.

“That I am, mate,” he agrees, folding his arms across Mako’s chest and resting his head on them.

Roadhog pets Junkrat until he hears him fall asleep, then he keeps petting. Until the sunrise filters through the clouds and window and he decides that Junkrat should feel safe every night.

Otherwise he’s just not doing his job right.


End file.
